


Quel masseur

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [28]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, France 98 VS Fifa 98, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Massage
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Greg devait admettre qu'il oubliait des fois à cause du travail qu'il n'était plus célibataire.





	Quel masseur

Quel masseur

  
Mardi 12 juin 2018, Stade U Arena. Il ne pensait pas qu'il penserait à ça un jour, mais Grégoire était excité de voir des vieux joueurs jouer au foot ! Bixente était avec lui dans les vestiaires, ils étaient arrivés beaucoup trop en avance, comme à leur habitude de commentateurs. Liza n'était toujours pas en maillot-short-crampons mais même sans il pouvait dire que rien n'avait changé en 20 ans.

  
''Arrête de me fixer sans rien dire, tu me fais peur.'' Bixente le ramena à lui

''Oh, pardon, je me disais juste que je n'aimais toujours pas ta veste en cuir.'' Et Dieu savait à quel point il ne l'aimait pas

''Tu n'aimes que les costumes cravate.'' Bixente répondit sèchement en massant son mollet gauche

''Tu as toujours des douleurs au mollet ?''

''Ça ne s'arrange pas avec le temps, évidemment.''

''Au moins tu pourras venir me rejoindre plus vite si tu dois sortir.''

''Je ferai le match Greg, c'est sûrement mon dernier et je veux en profiter.''

''Bien... Mais laisse moi au moins t'aider avec ton mollet.''

''Si ça peut te faire plaisir...'' Bixente soupira en s'allongeant sur le ventre sur le banc

  
Grégoire se positionna juste à côté de son comparse et commença à masser avec délicatesse. C'était à peine visible, mais il pouvait voir les quelques minuscules soubresauts de bonheur de Liza, à croire qu'il n'était pas un mauvais masseur. Après quelques temps, Bixente se retourna et se redressa pour l'embrasser. Greg devait admettre qu'il oubliait des fois à cause du travail qu'il n'était plus célibataire.

  
Fin


End file.
